elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Zikore Raug
Bio The son of a cobbler who encountered a mysterious wizard in his childhood named Stiforn. Stiforn eventually settled in Zikore’s hometown where he drew the innate curiosity of Zikore over the period of a few months to the point that he stalked Stiforn. Stiforn eventually gave in and demanded Zikore pass a small arcane trial to become his pupil which he succeeded with moderate effort. Zikore reached adolescence and together, Zikore and Stiforn studied the ''Fade''. Zikore had his studies were interrupted one fateful nate by a startled Stiforn who barged into his study. Humans made of shadow attacked the village which Stiforn muttered to Zikore that his actions were responsible for their assault. In order to protect the town, Stiforn used magic unknown to Stiforn to lift the town into the sky, out of reach of the enemy. Suddenly, Stiforn dissapears in a flash of light while Zikore catches his staff which causes the town to slowly fall back into the earth, damaging the town. After the attack, Zikore took it upon himself to continue Stiforn’s studies while assuming his mentor’s old possessions and dedicated his life to unraveling the mysteries that Stiforn encountered. Adventures Zikore’s traveled Silvestris for roughly 30 years as a hermit and eventually settled in the ''Feral Province''. His most notable exploration was when he learned of ''Calnlian'' and took a small pilgrimage to it once he learned that it is bountiful in knowledge and wares of various things. Upon arriving, he discovered Calnlian hosted a large ''Mages Guild'' which he immediately partook in. He started as an apprentice and over the course of a few years, he rose to become a traveling arcanist who researches the Fade through hands on experiments. He was acquainted with the guildmaster at the time, but it was short lived due to the guildmaster dying of old age. Zikore became very friendly with the guild’s successor, ''Barl'' who also was a researcher of the Fade among other things. He witnessed Barl continue to lead the guild into prosperity and eventually learned that Barl was an old colleague of his former mentor, Stiforn. He learned Barl and Stiforn were originally apart of a circle of wizards that dedicated their lives to researching the Fade. The circle had decided that due to the dangers of the Fade, they should regulate their research and implement rules for everyone’s safety, including the innocents around them. Stiforn didn’t like the idea of being tied to rules so he left the circle before the regulations were put in place. Barl was saddened to hear the fate of his former colleague once Zikore informed him of the events of his demise. Ever since that commune, Zikore and Barl treated each other as close friends and assisted one another on occasion. Zikore’s relationship enabled him to meet a man which Barl introduced to him as ''Elder Dragon Rider Kaiden Armov''. Barl hailed Zikore one day to be his proxy as Kaiden had originally summoned Barl, but his guildmaster duties binded him to Calnlian. Barl instructed Zikore to come to Calnlian from his home where he’ll be teleported to a ''Dragonscale'' fortress to meet with Kaiden regarding something about the Fade. With high interest, Zikore complied. Upon meeting Kaiden in the Dragonscale fortress, he quickly elaborated to Zikore that he has made an extremely interesting discovery involving the Fade. In Kaiden’s company are two people he refers to as “''Phoenixborn''” and that they’re some sort of sentients of the Fade. They’ve now died three times in their lifetime, but have reincarnated as different people each time. Kaiden believes that they’re dealing with some sort of immortal beings and that they should be kept in check while also researching the means of their immortality. Kaiden originally invited Barl to partake in this research, but accepts Zikore as his proxy in Barl’s place. Kaiden instructed ''Faeynala'', ''Talon'' and Zikore to assist him in tailing down one of his fellow riders, ''Elder Dragon Rider Cassandra Teth''. This was apparently a task he assigned to the former bodies of the Phoenixborn, but now the new group shall take on the task. Kaiden teleported the group to the location of the portal to the ''Elemental Dominion'' and guided them north towards a small port town with a nearby island. A quick investigation revealed that the local populace had their memories altered to forget about the nearby island which leads Kaiden to believe Cassandra is on the island along with information he received from ''Elder Dragon Rider Merek Uhmil''. The group commissioned a peddler barge to sail them to the island and set foot on it in an attempt to find trails of Cassandra. The party came up empty handed after the first week of exploring the island, ''Hollow Islet''. During their expedition, Zikore become oddly close with a suddenly conjured saproling, but withered away and caused Zikore to desire another saproling’s companionship. However after rendezvousing with Kaiden, they realized they actually did run into Cassandra but had their memories altered. The group revisited the island with Kaiden in tow and managed to find Cassandra with the assistance of a crow specialist named ''Raven''. Faeynala, Talon and Zikore stood back while Kaiden and Cassandra exchanged words until ''Fade Knights'' sprawled throughout the island. The Fade Knights caused the party to flee the island where Kaiden teleported them to the safety of ''Caelum''. Zikore witnessed the second commune of all the elder dragon riders where they discussed the state of the world in regards to ''Tiamat’s'' resurrection. Shortly after, Kaiden revealed that he commissioned the use of ''Skyhold''. Zikore and the Phoenixborn traveled with Kaiden, Cassandra, ''Elder Dragon Rider Eras Yothyr'', ''Elder Dragon Rider Lilith Marrow'' and the ''Dragon Inquisition'' to seek out ''Elder Dragon Kaylenith''. Skyhold managed to find Kaylenith, but was assaulted by a horde of wyverns with which its forces barely withstood. During the battle, Zikore actually died but was revivified by Faeynala who in turn was given a diamond of appropriate strength by Eras. Afterwards, the group barely managed to prevent Skyhold crashing due to engine failures. Once the battle comes to a lull, Zikore rested but incurred a nightmare that made him become ever fearful of the Fade Knights due to their overwhelming power from Zikore’s perspective. During this nightmare, Zikore also has an encounter with a ''Dreamscape Sentient'' where he discerns a sylvan phrase “Hin ‘En Lith’ which translates to “Child of Ash” as Faeynala later explained to Zikore. After leaving Skyhold, Zikore and his companions arrive at Calnlian where Zikore has a joyful reunion with his cow, Dear. Zikore also managed to save a local farmer’s crop from the recent drought by crafting a simple rainfall spell scroll. The group then communed with Barl who Zikore regaled in the tale of their recent journey. Barl asked the group to fulfil a small quest for him which they obliged. The quest took the party to ''Durgrax'' where they must find and skin 10 lbs of ratkin pelts. The group was explained the recent events of Durgrax by ''Kahl-El'' and set off to delve Durgrax. Their mission was successful and the group gained the companionship of Armament during a battle with Piszok-Zok Ratkin. Kahl-El hired Zikore and his companions to fetch his doppelganger friend, ''Selves'', from Kelthnir’s Crossing due to some lockdown of the town that has Selves trapped. The party convened in Calnlian for a short time before being teleported by Kaiden to Kelthnir Crossing. They explored Kelthnir Crossing after jumping the wooden palisades and managed to find Selves, but had trouble convincing him they were with Kahl-El. Faeynala flashed a signet of Kahl-El and Selves believed them after a brief talk. Faeynala was captured by guards which she instructed the party to get Selves to safety without her and have Kaiden fetch her, but she died as a scapegoat to the town for Selves. Kahl-El and Selves held a feast as a commemoration of their success. Zikore later attempted to get a loan through the Calnlian bank to start a shop, but was forwarded to ''Exfalnir'' who agreed to sponsor a shop for Zikore at a rather steep arrangement to start with. Kaiden summoned the party to introduce Thalnik Ulmrus to the group and explained that Faeynala must have died. Zikore expressed extreme discretion upon learning of her death. Kaiden left Thalnik in the care of Armament, Talon and Zikore before being fetched by Eras Yothyr. Eras took the group to the ''Yothyr Estate'' to discuss that she’s interested in pursuing their origins similar to Kaiden, but intends to use the findings to create more of her ''Vithari''. Zikore and the group were also introduced to her adopted daughter, Sonya Yothyr. They were interrupted by an emergency which a covert orc agent explained to Eras that the Tundra Horde were about to attack Ebonen. Eras eventually teleported the Armament, Talon, Thalnik Ulmrus and Zikore along with her Vithari to battle the Tundra Horde. Before the battle, Eras tasked the group to evacuate a nearby village which they encountered Mukki who assaulted Zikore on the spot. The group managed to defend Zikore with ease before battling the Tundra Horde. Zikore took part in Tundra Horde Assault on Ebonen where he commanded the allied forces with the assistance of Eras Yothyr and her allied commanders. After the battle, Eras Yothyr teleported the Phoenixborn back to her estate before taking them to the Streindresh state to meet Pyrrhic Prudens. The group discovered Pyrrhic was proficient with Fade rituals which Eras sought to have Pyrrhic perform the rituals that created her Vithari and aid the Phoenixborn research their origins. Thalnik and his companions were teleported to Thamtaruhm to obtain a small amount of Tanzanite as a reagent for Pyrrhic's ritual. Thalnik hailed Torevreck Ironheart who assisted the group in obtaining the Tanzanite they required by smuggling it out of Thamtaruhm's mines with the help of undead dwarves disguising themselves as miners. Thalnik said his goodbyes to Torevreck and eventually rendezvoused with Eras. Eras then teleported the Phoenixborn to ''The Scar'' where Pyrrhic performed the Fade ritual. Barl requested to see Armament, Talon, Thalnik Ulmrus and Zikore Raug during a time toiling in Calnlian. During this time, Zikore opened his own magical reagent shop which has had a troubled upstart. Barl suggested that the party travel to the Shadowfell in order to pursue possible leads in finding Darius Leopold. Traveling to the Shadowfell meant that Zikore would have to resign from the Mages Guild due to his declaration of interest in lichdom. Zikore resigned with the hope that Barl would work his connections to get him back into the guild when he returns. Through Morlius, the group was teleported to Evernight where they met Mordred Lysander ''at the ''Lysander College. The group had several encounters while exploring the Evernight and meeting its denizens. Most notably, Zikore suffered several degrees of despair, fled for his life during a critical battle for Evernight's defense and had many near death encounters during various battle. He also occasionally partook in the events and workshops within the college. The party met Azuri and raided the Cadaver Trawler lair for the Cackling Augur. They also met Phaeron Sanguinacht and other scions of his house where the group performed a raid on a Skull Lord's treasure conclave. While in the Temple of Shar, Shar herself appeared to quell agitators and made Zikore suffer additional degrees of despair. Due to her appearance, Phaeron believed Mordred to be indisposed because of a Tribunal meeting. This made Phaeron inspect the college for secrets with the party in tow where they eventually found the remnants of the Blood Knights and the sword of Mask. Mordred confronted them after triggering an alarm where he made the party choose an ultimatum. The party chose to side with Mordred in the matters of Evernight and Phaeron was killed. Mordred then banished the party back to the Material Plane. Zikore lead an expedition to find Darius Leopold. This lead Zikore and his companions to Bervaque where they stumbled upon Shelaighleh ''who was also searching for Darius. The group worked with Shelaighleh to search Bervaque for clues which lead to the summoning of [[Burchaethra|''Burchaethra]] due to the Phoenixborn's divinity. Burchaethra explained Darius' story and how to slay him which lead the party to the ''Luminara Witch Hunters'''' where they encountered [[Gerald "Witch Hunter"|''Gerald]] in ''Plutoph''. ''However, Gerald shrugged the group off to [[Bwart|''Bwart]] who had been studying the witch hunter's ways for the Dragon Inquisition. Bwart scryed for Darius and Lucian which showed him a vision of Nightkeep where Darius, Lucian and Yestow had just discovered the cloak of Mask. However right after, Armament, Bwart, Shelaighleh, Talon, Thalnik Ulmrus and Zikore entered the location as well. Thalnik stated that Kaiden Armov desired to speak with Darius and that he sought the fealty of Darius in his ''Blood Knight'' order. Shelaighleh also emotionally demanded answers for their time with Arizu and Ghrolok which Darius confirmed the details she suspected. Darius agreed to join Thalnik's Blood Knights if he could stop him from leaving the cave which ensued a duel involving everyone. Most notably was the insane duel of strength between Bwart and Yestow who collapsed the floor beneath everyone. Once Darius was satisfied with the duel, he yielded and pledged fealty to Thalnik. Lucian placed a small curse on Thalnik so they could telepathically communicate and the parties went their separate ways. Upon returning to Calnlian, Zikore explained to the party that he felt his adventuring days were over and that age was catching up to him. He gave his farewell to the group and returned home to spend the rest of his days as they were before he met the Phoenixborn. Player Written Backstory Zikore lived in a small village called Hildon. He worked for his father, who was a cobbler. He made shoes for a living, and was actually quite good at it. One day, a man in blue robes, with a long white beard, and a staff with the head of a dragon at the end of it walked into town. He came into Zikore's shop and got fitted for a pair of shoes. He paid handsomely and after putting the tight fitting shoes on, stood up, thanked them and walked out. Later that day Zikore went to the market for lunch for him and his father, when he came across the blue robed man again. He was standing on the corner, muttering a strange language, and pointing his staff above a crowd of spectators. Magical light emitted from his staff showering the crowd with spectral confetti, fireworks burst over their heads, and a translucent dragon flew above the crowd. The dragon was not scary, but actually made Zikore feel safe in some way. The man introduced himself as Stiforn, and that he was a wizard. He has said that he has come to this village to work, and will in turn be the guardian of this village so as long as the people are accepting of him and his magic. Stiforn explains that he follows a school of magic that the great dragon Vita follows, conjuration. He tells the story of how she healed the land after Tharos destroyed everything, and that he himself takes after her. Months pass, and Zikore, almost obsessed with the new wizard takes any opportunity to follow him. One night, just before bed, Zikore was closing the windows to the shop when he saw Stiforn going out of town. His father was already in bed for the night, and against his better judgement grabs his father's sword and goes out the door to follow the wizard. The forest was dark, but following Stiforn was easy, as his staff was glowing bright in the night. Zikore followed Stiforn deep into the forest, even when he heard rustling in the bushes, he pressed on. Suddenly, from the brush, a bobcat jumped out and pounced on Zikore. The cat lashes at him and goes for his throat. Just before its teeth latch onto his throat the bobcat disappears. Confused, but still scared Zikore looks around him to see where it has gone, only to find that a rabbit is sitting on his chest. Stiforn approaches Zikore and shoos away the bunny, which hops off into the dark. “If you’re going to follow me, at least know how to protect yourself boy. Off back to home with you.” says Stiforn. He raises his staff, points it at Zikore and says “Teleportado Zikore krucejo!”. Zikore suddenly found himself standing in his father's shop. Stunned and disoriented, he put down his father's sword and went to bed. The next few weeks Zikore pestered Stiforn to teach him his ways, and that he wanted to be a wizard. Stiforn refused over and over again, but couldn’t find the heart to tell the boy to leave. In fact he actually enjoyed his enthusiasm and his willingness to try to understand what he's doing, instead of being afraid of magic. One day after constant pestering, and the need for peace and quiet, Stiforn copied the spell of minor illusion from his book onto a piece of parchment and gave it to Zikore. He told Zikore that he will accept him as an apprentice if he can use this spell to recreate his show he performed to the town when he showed up those months ago. That he must recreate the illusion of the dragon and tell the story of Vita and show him his performance in a week. Excited, Zikore accepted and ran off, leaving Stiforn some peace and quiet to do his work. Zikore struggled for the first few days with the spell, unable to grasp the ideas of it. The gesture was difficult, and as many times as he threw his hands and dropped the fleece that was required for the spell, it would just flutter to the ground. His father would yell him to get back to work instead of playing with wool. The night before his deadline, Zikore sat in his room, frustrated. He told himself he would give it one last go. He stood up, cleared his mind, and slowly began the gesture. This time however instead of worrying about the gesture and if he's doing it right, he focused on the day he met Stiforn. The day Stiforn stood on the street corner and put on a show for the town. Zikore finished the gesture and dropped the fleece, and suddenly Stiforn was standing in his room and fireworks were going off in his bedroom. Startled by this Zikore fell over his bed and flipped the cushion over onto himself. The illusion immediately stopped and Zikore's father barges into the room to see what the commotion was all about. Zikore played it off like nothing was going wrong as he lays on the ground with his bed on top of him. With no signs of disturbance, Zikore's father claims he's just starting to go mad and leaves Zikore’s room. The next day Zikore easily recreates the illusion for Stiforn just like he asked. Stiforn was impressed and said that he would keep his end of the bargain and teach Zikore, so as long as he would still help his father and come to him every night for his training. Zikore then found out how much study a wizard needed to do. For the first few months it had nothing to do with magic at all. Rather, he had to create his spellbook. Stiforn tasked him with copying all of his spell from his book into a new book for Zikore, in Zikore's own notation. Zikore spent those nights inside of Stiforn’s study, copying the book. Often times Stiforn would leave to the forest and promised to be back. Stiforn told Zikore to never follow him, that he would show him when the time was right. Years pass, Zikore is now 23, and has learned many spell from Stiforn. Zikore buried his father who had died of old age. Giving him a wonderful funeral, showing the towns folk images of his father’s life and the work that he did by casting illusions. Zikore sold his father’s business to the merchants guild and got a pretty bit of gold for it and had become a full time student under Stiforn. One night while Zikore practiced in Stiforn’s study, Stiforn teleported back, startled and scared. He told Zikore to awake the townsfolk and prepare to defend themselves. “I have made a grave mistake…” Stiforn said. 20 minutes pass as Zikore awakes the town and alerts the militia. The town has come to respect Stiforn and Zikore and assembled without question. From the dark, black creatures, as if humans made of shadow begin to pour into the town. They crawled on all four limbs, their mouths full of teeth as if sharpened with a whetstone. They began to attack the townsfolk. Zikore used his magic to kill those who were attacking the defenceless. Stiforn casted spells to keep them outside of the town gates. Minutes pass and the beasts were slain within the town or pushed out behind the gates and walls. The howls and scratches of them can still be heard from outside. They began to clammer up the walls, and it didn’t take much to see they didn’t have much time. Stiforn casted a spell that made his voice boom with tremendous volume so that everyone in the town could hear him. He screamed “HOLD ON EVERYONE!” A bubble of energy encompassed the town, and suddenly the town was raised into the air. As town was raised into the air, the creatures falling off and hitting the ground below the town. Tears began to well in Stiforns eyes as he looked at Zikore. “I have to right my wrong Zikore. I’m sorry.” Zikore reaches out for Stiforn and yells at him to not do whatever he thinks he's going to do. “Catch, boy.” Stiforn says to Zikore tosses his staff to Zikore. Moments later the entire town is engulfed in this light, it pierces out, the shadow creatures all dissipate and fade from existence. Stiforn disappears with them, only his blue robes lay where he once was. Suddenly, the town begins to fall from the sky as Zikore catches Stiforn’s staff. Zikore realizes the staff is pulsing with magical energy raises the staff in the air. The town begins to slowly fall back down in the crater it made when it rose up. However, the town wasn’t placed perfectly in the crater, instead being off slightly, giving the town a small tilt. After the town settles, the bubble of energy dissipates and and power the staff had seems to disappear as well. Zikore told the townsfolk that he would no longer be living in the town, that he was going to take his magic and live out in the woods outside of town. Some enjoyed to see the magic gone from their town, others were heartfelt at his departure. Zikore gathered up his belongings, some of Stiforns, including his staff and robe. He purchased a cow from a farmer, and made his way into the woods where Stiforn would go every night. Zikore made a small shack for myself and made a pen for his cow, which he named Dear. He found that what Stiforn was studying was a portal that lead to a place called the Fade. In Stiforn’s notes it explained that the fade was a place between life and death, a limbo for the afterlife. Stiforn believed that this plane of existence held the mysteries to the universe, and possibly a solution to death. It also talked about the existence of these shadow creatures that Stiforn called “The Fallen”. The fallen were people who had died and gone to the fade, but they were stuck in the fade. This was because there was no more room in the underworld for them, and that they were too wicked to go to celestia. Zikore believed that Stiforn’s mistake was that he angered the beasts inside of the fade and they broke through and spilled out into the world. Zikore believes that Stiforn sacrificed himself to close the portal and send the Fallen back into the fade. As time passed Zikore studied Stiforn’s notes and became obsessed with solving his master’s goal of finding a cure for death, and is certain it is in the fade. Zikore dreams of being able to bring that kind of longevity to all beings in the world, and essentially grant everyone immortality. But, of course, not make the same mistakes as his master. Zikore is now in his 50s, his studies of the fade continue, and spends his off time talking with Dear III (which he just calls Dear) and playing checkers with her with a special collar he made for her which allows her to cast mage hand to play with him.Category:Player Character